


the bros of olympuuuuuuus

by lahano



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahano/pseuds/lahano
Summary: bro





	

"bro yur hair is liek gold" percy says

"bro yur eys r liek the c" jason replied, running his hand through percy's hair

percy teared up "bro"

"bro"

annabeth smacked percy on the back of the head

 

**Author's Note:**

> my friend helped me write this,, its definitely my best work. thanks karina :)


End file.
